1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure for connectors in couples. Particularly, the present invention relates to a connecting structure for a connector for a substrate and another connector to be mated with the connector, the former connector being fitted on one surface of the wiring substrate and the latter connector being engaged with the former connector via a through-hole formed in the wiring substrate. Note, the former connector (i.e. connector for wiring substrate) will be referred as "substrate connector", while the latter connector (i.e. connector to be mated with the substrate connector) will be referred as "mating connector".
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of the prior art, FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional substrate connector 1 and FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view showing the substrate connector 1 fitted on a wiring substrate 3. In the substrate connector 1, a housing 5 is provided with a fit hole 5a for engagement with the mating connector 7. A plurality of male terminals 9 are accommodated in the fit hole 5a. Being embedded in a hood part 5c of the housing 5, each male terminal 9 extends from a bottom 5b of the housing 5 to the open side of the fit hole 5a. That is, each male terminal 9 has one end projecting into the fit hole 5a and the other end as a leader end 9a which projects from the substrate 3 and which is fixed to a conductor on the substrate 3 through a solder 11.
In connecting the mating connector 7 with the substrate connector 1, the mating connector 7 is fitted from the opposite side of the substrate connector 1 into the fit hole 5a through a through-hole 3a formed in the wiring substrate 3, as shown in FIG. 2.
In the above-mentioned connecting structure of the prior art substrate connector 1, however, there is a possibility that the mating connector 7 is forcibly engaged with the substrate connector 1 despite the mating connector's inclination to the substrate connector 1, namely, an occurrence of "improper mating". In order to avoid the occurrence of improper mating, the substrate connector 1 has the hood part 5c formed to have a relatively long height H and correspondingly, the male terminals 9 are long in full lengths.
For the above reasons, since the substrate connector 1 is large-sized as a whole, there may be caused an impossibility to establish the substrate connector 1 in an appropriate position because of various restrictions while causing the rising of manufacturing cost.